


Chicago

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Book covers or other pictures (size shown is the story size, not the image size)





	Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Chicago I by WPAdmirer

  
Dustjacket by KiMeriKal

|  | 

Chicago I & II  
by 

_Rating:_ R  
_Keywords:_ X-Files/ER crossover, Walter Skinner/John Carter  
  
---  
_Summary:_ Skinner is stuck in Chicago for Thanksgiving. A chance meeting with John Carter leads to dinner, conversation, eventually a kiss - and promises of more?  
_General:_ I got tired of waiting for some good John Carter slash, and there's never enough Skinner fic to suit me.


End file.
